Evan Kent
by LycoX
Summary: Clark decides to pull off a risky gamble where Evan is concerned.


**Evan Kent**

**Disclaimer: Because little Evan deserved so much better. Evan has yet to go teenager and as I haven't watched season 4 in full in awhile, I'm gonna assume that Clark only had two of the stones by this point.**

* * *

"Clark, I'm honestly confused as to what makes you think the Caves can do anything for Evan." Lana told him as they and young Evan made their way to the Kawatche Caves.

The fact he seemed rather nervous as it is really didn't sit too well with Lana either. As it is, anytime Clark was incredibly nervous, scared, or deadly serious about something, it usually meant nothing good half the time. "This place is so cool!" Breathed out Evan excitedly, unknowingly preventing Clark from saying anything to Lana as a way to try and reassure her.

"Just be careful, okay? This place has a lot of meaning to not only me but the Kawatche people as well." Clark told the little boy.

Whom despite trying not to think of him as a certain way, found himself thinking of Evan as his son. His AND Lana's son. And he knew Lana was beginning to pretty much think the same way as well. "The Kawatche? Who are they, dad?"

Clark's heart clenched at that as he paused in his walking. "A very special Native American Tribe, Evan. One born between a woman of Earth and a traveler from the Stars 500 years ago. They believe that one day, another traveler from the skies, much like the one who fell in love with the mother of their people, will come to Earth known as Naman."

"Really!?"

"Yep! Legend has it that he'll also have great powers and will save the world with them."

"COOL!" Yelled the little boy excitedly, causing Clark to chuckle as Lana watched on with a fond smile on her lips.

Though she vaguely recalled Kyla at times calling Clark 'Naman' before her unfortunate death. "What kind of powers will Naman have, dad?"

Clark pretended to act as if he was remembering what he was told to add for dramatic effect, although, Lana, having come to know him quite well, had easily realized all this. "Well, if I remember right, he'll have the strength of 10 men and be able to start fires with his eyes."

"Whoa, that's really cool!"

"I know, right!?"

Little Evan ran ahead with an excited yell as Lana stepped up to Clark. "That's quite the story there, Clark."

"Kyla and her grandfather told me about it. While they weren't able to read the symbols, they did know that legend thanks to it being passed down orally." Explained the Last Son of Krypton.

She nodded in understanding of that and wondered if there was any basis in what the Kawatche people believed. As after all… There was those with powers out in the world thanks to the Meteor Rocks. The two teens made their way to a section of the cave that featured a circle of symbols with an octagonal shape in the center of it. Clark took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do next. "Lana… Whatever you do, don't panic, okay? If things with Evan weren't so serious, I wouldn't be considering this."

"Clark, what are you talking about?"

A sigh came from the man she still loves a great deal as he turned to look at her with an expression on his face that scared and worried her. "You remember when my Storm Cellar blew and I was scared out of my mind about a voice when you found me?"

Lana nodded with a frown on her face as that and the months after it had been some of the worst times in her life. "Let's just say this is where that voice resides." He explained grimly, causing her eyes to widen in fear.

"And you brought Evan here!?"

"Its the only thing I can think of that might be able to keep him from aging again, Lana! Believe you me, the thought of doing this scares the Hell out of me! As it is, when you were off in Paris and Chloe was thought dead, I was trapped here and had another personality take me over until mom managed to free me." Clark told her dead seriously.

She hadn't thought it possible, but her eyes had widened further over that information. "Is that how Lois managed to find you naked in that Cornfield?"

Clark grimaced at that reminder. "No, it was before mom was able to free me." Replied the young man as he pulled out something from his pocket as Evan came running back up to the two.

"Mom! Dad! We should camp out here sometime, it would be so cool!" Gushed the little boy happily.

Temporarily taking away from Lana's worries and the like as she knelt down to the little boy she was beginning to think of as her's and Clark's son. "Read up on camping then, huh?"

"Yep! Grandpa Jonathan even talked about it with me!"

Lana and even Clark chuckled at that bit of news but any levity was gone once Clark inserted a metal looking octagonal disk into the same shape as the wall. "_Kal-El, my son, you have returned. Though you are lacking where the final Stone is concerned._" Boomed a voice that scared the Hell out of both Lana and Evan.

"Clark!? What was that!?"

"That, Lana… Would be the voice I've talked about. The one that belongs to my biological father."

Ignoring the shocked stare from the girl he still loves with all his being, Clark began to speak to Jor-El. "I know, but that's not important right now. What's important is the young boy with us, Evan."

"_Yes, I sense much energy within his small body. And it is concerning._"

"Then you clearly already know why I've brought you to him despite the crap you've put me through!"

"_Of which has been your own fault thanks to your refusal to listen to me, Kal-El._" Declared the voice in annoyance.

Clark narrowed his eyes and was about to make a retort when Lana interrupted. "Look, now's not the time for drama, okay!? We're here about Evan! Is there anything you can do for him!?" She asked in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Hardly believing what she was doing but in the end, not caring. Not where Evan was concerned. "_Ah, the descendant of Louise MacCullum. An honor to meet you, Lana Lang. Though it is troubling that you are also a descendant of a certain troublesome witch that is currently possessing you. But yes, I can do something for Evan._"

"Yay!"

"You… You knew Aunt Louise?"

Clark gulped as he hadn't quite ever told her about how and why he and Drifter Joe had looked so much alike. "_Indeed, Lana Lang, I did. She called me 'Joe' when I was on Earth all those years ago until I had to return home._" Informed Jor-El with a hint of emotion to his voice and causing Lana to be surprised and then give a look to Clark.

Who looked away and tried to look small but failing big time thanks to his size. "We'll talk about that later, Clark. But right now, what I want to know is what you can do for OUR son."

"_I can cleanse his body of the energy that threatens his existence, but it would require a sacrifice on your part, young lady. But Kal-El needs the third stone that you currently possess._"

Clark was startled by the 'sacrifice' bit and was about to protest it when Lana told him where the stone was. Making him look at her in surprise. "I don't know what's so important about it, but if it can help Evan, then so be it. And I'm prepared to make any sacrifice where our son is concerned, Clark." She told him dead seriously.

Nodding in silence, Clark sped away, knowing that the time for secrets was at long past, missing the surprised look on her face. "Whoa! Did you see that, mom!?"

"I sure did, sweetie. I always knew there was something different about your dad. No matter how much he tried to claim otherwise." Lana told him with a smile on her lips. Not at all bothered about Clark's special ability.

Not when she had known him for as long as she did. "Can I do something like that!? It would be really cool!"

"_It is possible, young one. But it would involve your adopted mother's sacrifice as I mentioned._"

"What kind of sacrifice are we talking about here?"

"_In which I would make you both like my son, a full fledged Kryptonian._" Answered the voice.

"And a Kryptonian is what, exactly?"

"_A race that was once considered the most highly advanced civilization in the Universe until our planet was destroyed. Kal-El is all that is left of our people._" Explained Jor-El, not caring for the need of secrets like his son would.

"O-Oh. I… I see."

_Ohh Clark… You have a lot of explaining to do…_

And as if answering her thoughts, Clark himself reappeared with the final stone in hand. A wall in the caves moved, revealing another chamber that Clark made his way too with a slightly reluctant Lana and an awed Evan in tow. "Whoa!"

"_Place the final stone in the table, my son. And the Crystal of Knowledge meant only for you as the Last Son of Krypton will be completed._"

Reluctantly, Clark did so and the trio would be witness to the three crystals forming into one. Jor-El's voice commanded him to grab the complete form and the trio would be enveloped in a flash of light. And from there, would be witness to the rise of the true Fortress of Solitude and through Jor-El's mechinations, Lana and Evan would become full fledged Kryptonians. Ensuring that Clark would no longer be the last one in existence. Jor-El would even get an oath from his son that he would return when the Summer came so that he could begin his studies. And while Lana at first had trouble in accepting the whole thing, she gradually came to truly accept it.

And since Clark no longer had to hide what he was from the girl he loves a great deal, the two could finally and truly be together. Even if she did take several objects to his head to showcase her displeasure at first. And with Evan with them and able to grow as a normal boy, the trio would become one heck of a family. Even if certain individuals had an issue with it but neither of them really cared all that much.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was fun to write! Hope folks enjoyed! I think I kinda pulled a DJ Dubois here on this one!**


End file.
